Accruing Interest
Accruing Interest is the first chapter of the 71253 Story Pack. Story Mode Plot Theseus Scamander is heard telling the viewers what is in the letter Newt Scamander is reading, it is about Grindelwald who has upset the Ministry of Magic and has gone underground into hiding it then shows Newt getting off the boat he was then checked by security to make sure he wasn't carrying anything illegal the security guard then asks to see Newt's suitcase. Newt then pulls down on a switch to make his suitcase "Muggle-Worthy'. Newt then walks the street of New York asking a civilian if they know the quickest way to Arizona from New York to which the civilian walked away then Newt managed to get to Steen National Bank where he accidentally bumps Tina Goldstein who was eating a hotdog causing her to smash her face into the hot dog and getting mustard all over her face then Jacob Kowalski gets out of a taxi pushing trying to get into the bag he then accidentally knocks over a man carrying gold coins one drops and the Niffler sees it jumping out of Newt's case and getting the gold. Newt Scamander seeing this runs after him which then follows Tina Goldstein to follow him and the creature. Later Newt runs into Jacob who sees a magical creature hatch out of an egg. Newt then casts the Accio charm which makes Jacob and the egg fly towards him he then tells the magical creature that he is its mother. Suddenly the Niffler then jumps into a private area leading to the vault at the bottom of the bank then Newt finally ends up catching the Niffler which due to how loud he was attracted the attention of security he then apparates away with Jacob and the Niffler. Then Newt is about to obliviate Jacob when Jacob punches him causing Newt to drop his suitcase and Jacob to drop his suitcase. Then Newt picks up Jacob's suitcase and Jacob to pick up Newt's suitcase. Then Newt walks away, suddenly Tina comes up from behind and apparates away with Newt asks him if he obliviated Jacob's memory who then takes him to MACUSA where they show Percival Graves the suitcase which shoots out cupcakes. Then Newt realizes he picked up Jacob's suitcase. Then the level ends with Jacob opening Newt's suitcase, releasing the creatures. Walkthrough Abilities Needed to Achieve 100% * Water Spray Ability * Laser Ability * Ghost Suspend Ability * Red Demon Brick Smash Ability * Sword Switch Ability * Vent Access Ability * Intelligence Ability * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Fix-It Ability * Digging Ability * Parseltongue Doors Ability * Atlantis Ability Rule Breaker * 130,000 Studs Citizen in Peril * Modesty Barebone Modesty is locked up in a Cursed Red Brick Vault inside the Steen National Bank lobby portion. You'll need a character or gadget with Cursed Red LEGO Objects Ability to get her out of there. Transcript Main Article: Accruing Interest/Transcript Trivia * TBA Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:2016 Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Index Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Levels Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Levels